


Shadows Under the Ocean

by salted_popcorn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is just a child, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, He needs more love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Katara is a Good Sister, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka is a mother Turtleduck, They are all children, Toph Beifong Being Awesome, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, children shouldn't be at wars, suki is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_popcorn/pseuds/salted_popcorn
Summary: "a child of tui and la, born to protect, born to fight for what is right. he would keep everyone close to his heart, a heart as strong as a lionturtle and twice as big, his love will bleed and overflow. he would be a warrior, a protector, a brother, a glue that would bind scattered souls. his story would be written in the stars and in the hearts of whom he touched his soul"the old woman placed her hand on the child sleeping in his father's arms. "tell me son, what would be his name?"her son spoke, eyes glistening at his mother's words and sharing a glance with his wife. "Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe"
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Shadows Under the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Anything you recognize belongs to the original creators.
> 
> lowercase intended

it was a cold, cold night. tui's face glistened in the dark sky half full, looking down upon her children on the mortal world. but that doesn't necessarily mean that no one could feel the storm clouds building in the far south, a telltale sign of an upcoming snow blizzard.

it certainly was a cold, cold night. waves pushed and pulled beneath the light of tui, gently crashing on the shores covered in thick ice. a village, not too far from the shore was bustling with activity, the residents, -tui's blessed children- were finishing off their day's activities, preparing for a good night's rest.

an old woman, the village elder was hurriedly walking towards the tent where her daughter in law was, her eyes ringing with the young one's gasps of pain. it was a long evening, and her daughter in law looked exhausted, but the old woman knew, the cries of a newborn would be worth at the end.

it was. the old woman smiled as she cradled the new born, wrapping the child in a soft blanket and presenting him to the new parents. her son looked at his child with pride in his eyes and an adoring smile, kissing her daughter in law and thanking the sprites for the family they had blessed him with.

an hour later, the family stepped out of the tent, the mother of the newborn supported by her husband, and the child placed safely in the arms of the village elder who was walking towards the highest cliff nearest to the village.

it was an age old tradition, a ceremony for tui, offering the newborn to the moon spirit in return hoping for good heath and protection to the child. sometimes, the spirit guides the elder to speak to their tribe of the person whom the child would grow up to be, but sometimes, the moon spirit would glow above them, silently offering spirit's protection.

the old woman walked on thick ice, the mother and the father waking a few steps behind her, and the people who opted to witness the ceremony following them, further behind. it was quiet and cold and the elder could feel the storm clouds that were gathering in the far south in her old bones.

when she reached the edge of the cliff, snow crushing under her bones and her face illuminating by tui's light, facing the calm ocean where the waves pushed and pulled like an old dance, everything was silent, there were no murmurs from the villagers far behind her. it was just the elder and the child in the presence of tui and la.

the elder removed the blankets wrapped around the sleeping child, who opened his eyes to the biting cold. she raised the child towards the moon and the ocean, her old bones weary, but steady and closed her eyes, muttering an ancient prayer offering the child to the spirits' protection.

the woman was old. she had been in the mortal world to see the destruction, the pain the war had caused. she was old enough to remember the stories that her parents and grand parents used to say. of hope, of protectors, of the spirits. at this time, holding the new born, her grandchild, offering him to the spirits and praying to give him protection of tui and la, she remembered. of a tale long forgotten by the people of her tribe. of a tale which deemed impossible to be true at the times she heard it.

but now, looking up at the child hoisted towards the moon and the ocean, at the boy who was illuminated by the glowing half moon, a light stronger than a full moon had ever given, she knew. she knew that it was time. a weary smile appeared in her thin lips, as the old woman cradled the babe in her hand. she bowed towards the ocean and the moon, and wrapped the child in the blanket again. she looked at him in awe, and the newborn stared back. his blue, blue sparkling eyes searching for something in her own eyes.

the old woman turned back, her eyes falling on the couple and the members of her tribe standing in front of her. she kissed the child's temple and passed the baby boy to his father. the elder looked at the family in front of her, and spoke softly, although the wind carried the sound of her voice to anyone who would listen.

_"a child of tui and la, born to protect, born to fight for what is right. he would keep everyone close to his heart, a heart as strong as a lionturtle and twice as big, his love will bleed and overflow. he would be a warrior, a protector, a brother, a glue that would bind scattered souls. his story would be written in the stars and in the hearts of whom he touched his soul"_

the old woman placed her hand on the child sleeping in his father's arms. "tell me son, what would be his name?"

her son spoke, eyes glistening at his mother's words and sharing a glance with his wife. _"Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe"_

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction would follow a loosely based flow of the cannon storyline, although a bit dark but plenty of fluff and gaang shenanigans. there will be a couple of original characters, but i'm still mapping on to how i could use one of them without potentially making a romantic interest to our boi. speaking of sokka, he needs more love, and that is the biggest reason that i'll be writing this fic. the first chapter would be updated within a few days, because i'm still working on it.
> 
> see ya soon fellas! let me know what you think!


End file.
